


Childhood's End

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http:"></a>Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was time.</p></blockquote>





	Childhood's End

She'll be beautiful in a few years, though she probably wouldn't believe that.

She's got a boyfriend, freckles, red hair, fast with a quip, what parents call a nice guy.

She spends her weekends at the mall, at the movies, just hanging with her friends.

She's an ok student and she's acing honor's algebra. Her dad likes to tease that she got her head for numbers from him.

"I'm sorry." Buffy always whispers the words into the air, a silent apology before she knocks and causes another girl's life to be before and after for the remainder of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http:)Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was time.


End file.
